Visions
by Wingheart525
Summary: "Jensina, do you remember your parents?" "My parents?" I stared at Hiccup and Gobber blankly. "Yes, your parents." "I-I don't..." Remember.
1. Chapter 1

** Hello fellow readers! I am honored to announce myself as Wingheart525. I am soo happy to finally be a member of this wonderful website, and to finally be able to post my story here! **

**Anyway, this is my first Fanfic and I really hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><em>"Come on Jensina. You can do it." I listened to the voice that sounded as sweet as sugar.<em>

_A blurry woman sat a few steps away in front of me. I slowly got up to my feet and concentrated, then walked wobbly over to them._

_My first steps._

_The blurry woman picked me up and cheered for me. I laughed happily, as they hugged me._

...

My eyes opened and discovered reality. I rubbed my eyes as I sat up in my bed.  
>"Are these really dreams?" I whispered to myself. I have had other dreams like these when I was younger, and as I grew, they became clearer and clearer.<p>

I grabbed my helmet and headed downstairs and out the back door.  
>The seasons were changing from fall to winter. The nights were cooler and the days were a lot cooler than they were during the summer.<p>

I walked toward the forest, and rubbed my arms. 'It's a lot colder than I thought it was' I shrugged 'Oh well, I'll get used to it.'

For the past, who knows how many years, I've lived with my cousin, Alrick. He is like my dad, my brother, and my best friend all glued together and put into a human form. He tells me stories about myself when I was an infant.

Sadly, I don't remember that much about my child hood. It almost seems like an empty space inside my memories, almost, like I never lived them. It's always nice to listen to the stories he tells me. I enjoy hearing the moments of my life that I don't remember.

I was far into the forest now. Why I come out here, all the time, is a mystery, even to me. I guess I just like having some alone time, and some time to think. Every footstep I took crushed the little ice crystals that had formed over night. I lifted my head and looked around. Everything was covered in a coat of ice. A slight smile formed on my face. The ice seemed to be protecting the forest. Shielding it, from the hurt of the world. This made me think of Alrick. Knowing, that he would do anything to keep me out of harms way. I knew I would do the same for him, but he always keeps telling me that he can watch out for himself. I always assume he needs some one to watch his back for him, but I don't tell him that.

This time of year always seemed to be my favorite. The ground and trees were all covered with shades of red, orange, yellow, brown, and of course a soft shade of blue. I closed my eyes and inhaled the scent of the season.

I was sucked out of my thoughts when I heard a loud roar, I looked up to where I heard the sound.

I sucked in my breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Them evil cliff hangers! :D<strong>

**I know chapter 1 was (really) short, but trust me the chapters will get longer as the days go by. Anyway, I should have you know that, since this is my first FanFic, I don't mind hearing the negatives and positives of my story. Knowing both sides can really help me with the way I put this, and future stories, together. Anywho, I hope you liked (loved) chapter 1. Please feel free to let me know what you thought about it. Thanks! :)****  
><strong>

**~Wingheart525**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two chapters in one day?! What?! xD I guess I'm just really excited about this story.**

**Enjoy chapter two! :)**

* * *

><p>It couldn't be. It just couldn't, but it was. My eyes were on one of the most rarely seen dragons in the world.<p>

A Nightfury.

I ran after it, following it from the ground. My eyes never leaving the black figure in the sky. As I ran, I pushed through bushes and branches. I had to occasionally jump over a root or a fallen tree. My eyes never left that dragon.

I was relieved when it landed. My legs were burning and my side ached. I couldn't believe that I had found another Nightfury. Everyone assumed that Toothless was the only Nightfury well, he's not anymore.

I rubbed my side as I walked through the long tall grass. I remember Hiccup telling me about this type of grass, he said that all the dragons love it. I guess that's why this one had landed.

I pushed through the tall grass, walking forward. My heart raced. No one, but Hiccup, had tamed a Nightfury. What if this one hasn't seen a human before? What if the dragon thinks I am a threat to them? I didn't let my thoughts stop me from searching. I had to find that dragon. I kept pushing the tall grass, until I found an opening.

I stopped in my tracks and smiled. The dragon was rolling over and rubbing its back in the soft green grass. I stood there, and waited for it to notice me. It took the Nightfury a couple of quick glances before it noticed me. The dragon stood up and then sat down. I approached it slowly, with my hand out. The dragon bared its teeth, backed up, and stood there giving me a death stare. I gave it a soft smile to show the dragon no harm. It seemed to give in and softened up its expression, and then it sat down again. I sat down where I was standing, and put my hands in my lap. The Nightfury cocked it head to the side. I smiled at that. The dragon straightened out its head and looked at me in a funny way. I reached my hand out as I started to get up. The dragon still seemed like they didn't trust me, because it bared its teeth at me again. I sat back down and sighed. Then I fell onto my back and closed my eyes.

"How am I going to get your trust? I don't have any fish, because I didn't bring any with me." I told the dragon.

I listened carefully to the movements of the retile in front of me, but it didn't make any.  
>'I guess the dragon is still sitting there.' I thought. Then I heard footsteps that were coming closer to me. My heart raced, but I remained still and kept my eyes closed. The dragon sniffed me and I could feel the eyes of it peering at my body. I just laid there and let it look at me. I almost fell asleep, when I felt a wet, and sticky tongue lick my face. I sat up and whipped the saliva off my face.<p>

"Eww!" I whipped the saliva off of my face, "Why'd you do that for?" I looked at the dragon and it gave me an innocent look . I shook my head and laughed, then got up to my feet. When I looked at the dragon, it looked back at me. I gave it a soft smile, and reached my hand out. It bared its teeth just a little to show me that it still didn't trust me that well. Then I remembered what Hiccup had told me to do when ever you find a wild dragon in the woods. I closed my eyes and turned my head, with my hand still in front of the dragon. I smiled when I felt the cool scales of the dragon touch my hand. I turned my head back around and looked at the Nightfury. It looked at me scrunched up its nose, then flew away. I watched the dragon until it was out of my sight. I shook my head and started to head back home.

A smile was still formed on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, this chapter was short too. I kept my promise though, right? This chapter is longer than the first one. '^-^<strong>

**Anywho, please leave a review of how my story is going along. Thanks!**

**~Wingheart525**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I'm going to get in the groove of updating chapters every Thursday or Friday, but I can't decide which day. You know what? Why don't you all decide? :)**** I think it would be nice to know what you all prefer and what not.**

**Anywho, enjoy chapter 3! :)**

* * *

><p>I couldn't walk anymore, considering, I was so excited to tell everyone that I had found another Nightfury, especially Hiccup.<p>

It has been 10 years, at least that's what Alrick says, since our chief has defeated the Green death. Ever since then, the Harry Hooligan Tribe has been at peace with dragons, and concentrated on more important things. Life has been way easier for everyone. Even though I don't remember how the 'old' life way was. I only know these things because I go and talk to Hiccup every once in a while. Once I got back to village, I slammed open the back door and ran up stairs to my cousins bedroom.

"Alrick! Wake up! I have to tell you something! Get up!" I yelled almost tripping over my own feet. I was practically jumping up and down, trying to get him to get up off his lazy little butt. Alrick rubbed his eyes and sat up. He's used to me yelling at him to get up because I do it all the time. He yawned and then looked at me.

"What is it?" He asked still in the lack of sleep. I sat next to him on his bed and looked at him, ecstatic.

"Guess what?" I asked as I covered my mouth.

"What?" He looked at me with more awake eyes this time.

"I found another Nightfury!" I yelled as I jumped up off his bed and span around to look at him. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"What? Don't believe me?" I disappointedly asked and I put my hands on my hips.

"No, I believe you. I'm just not sure if you are crazy or not." He teased, stuffing my helmet in front of my face and running down stairs.

"Hey!" I yelled and ran after him. I chased him out our front door and down the hill that led up to our house. We ran around, well, every where. It wasn't until we got to the blacksmith hut, when I finally caught up to him. I jumped on his back and yelled "Got ya!" He laughed and carried me, piggy back style, to the blacksmith hut.

"Good morning Gobber." Alrick greeted.

"Good morning lad. You showed up early today." Gobber commented and turned around. "Oh! Good morning to you to laddy" the Viking came over and stuffed my helmet in front of my face. 'Apparently everyone likes to do that to me.' I thought.

I got off of Alrick's back and walked over to my working station. I have a lot of ideas for building hunting weapons, from axes and daggers to bows and arrows. All of my ideas are piled up in mountains of papers on my desk. 'I really need to get more organized.' I thought.

I looked through a couple of papers and found what I was looking for, a new bow and arrow idea. When it comes to creating new things, I get really serious. I only stop to eat and for restroom breaks. I barley listen to anyone that talks and I don't talk all that much either. I only open my mouth to speak when I am figuring something out that I did wrong, and that's when I'm talking to myself. I guess you could say that I'm very 'Passionate' about what I do, but some times I need a little extra help. I normally don't turn to this person, but I had to this time. I grabbed my paper off my desk, stuck it in my pocket and ran out of the shop. I needed to talk to this person about my discovery too.

As I approached the Chief's house, I took a deep breath, walked up to the door and knocked. I was surprised to see Astrid answer the door she's normally tending to the three year old toddler. "Good morning Jensina. How can I help you?" The chief's wife greeted, with a smile.

"I'd like to talk to Hiccup, is he around?" I asked.

"Yeah, he just went down to the docks." Astrid pointed in the direction of the where the boats were.

"Thanks!" I said, "Oh give the little one a hug for me." I said as I ran down to the trail that led to where Hiccup was.

"Will do!" I heard Astrid yell.

I was excited to show Hiccup my idea, but I was even more excited to tell him about the Nightfury. I ran down the trail and turned onto the docks. My eyes searched for the chief, and they found him talking to the villages' fisherman. He seemed to be laughing and I could tell that they were good friends.

"Hiccup!" I yelled as I ran over to him. He turned to face me.

"Hey Jensina. How can I serve thee today?" He looked at me and smiled.

I laughed and said "I have another piece of work I need your help on." I grabbed the piece of paper out of my pocket and handed it to him. He looked at it, and smiled.

"You remind me of when I was your age, so…creative" He looked at me, "This is a lovely bow, I will be glad to help you."

I smiled at him, and he gave me the paper back. We waved bye to the fisherman, as we walked away from the docks.

"I also have something important to tell you." I said looking strait ahead. I saw him turn to look at me in the corner of my eye.

"What is it?"

I looked at him, and motioned for him to come closer, looking around if any one was near by. He bent down and I whispered, "I found another Nightfury."

Hiccup just started at me and blinked hard. "What? How? Where…" He trailed off.

I gave him an excited smile and repeated a little louder, "I found another Nightfury."

I could tell that he didn't know what to say, so I motioned for him to follow me and we ran into the forest. "Jensina! How? Where did you find it?" Finally, Hiccup found his voice.

I looked back behind my shoulder and said, "You'll find out"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Just letting you know; Jensina is 15 and Alrick is 25.**

**So, how'd you all like it? Was it good, great, horrible? Please let me know what you thought about it! Also, let me know what day you'd like me to make updates. Thanks for reading! :D**

**~Wingheart525**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well…since no one chose a day for me to update, I guess I'm just going to pick Friday. :)**

**Anywho, here's chapter 4!**

* * *

><p>We continued to run through the forest, and then I found the clearing.<br>"This is the miracle place." I pointed to the grassy field.

I heard Hiccup laugh a little and then he started to walk out into the field. I ran in front of him and started pushing the grass out of the way.

"Where was Toothless this morning?" I asked, as I continued to walk.

"He went out hunting this morning. He normally doesn't go that often, so I let him have some free time." He replied.

Hiccup and I are really good buddies. He always gives me great advice, we get along well, and we even can have some heavy conversations sometimes.  
>"Oh, well, that's good." I commented, and looked up into the sky when I heard a loud roar. I searched the blue sky and smiled when I saw the black figure. This one had a red tail. Toothless flew down to us and I ran over to pet him.<p>

"Hey bud!" Hiccup scratched behind the dragons' ear. Toothless purred and looked at me.

"Hi, Toothless." I greeted, and patted his back. The dragon gave me a gummy smile and turned back to his owner. I looked at Hiccup and Toothless, and smiled. 'Nothing can break their friendship.' I thought. I sat down and watched Toothless rub his back in the grass and purr.

"Hey." I heard Hiccup say, and I looked at him. He pointed to the sky and winked at me. I smiled and nodded. Hiccup walked over to Toothless, who got up onto his feet, and climbed onto the saddle then motioned for me to get on. I watched Hiccup strap himself onto the saddle before he gave me the saddle belt to hook myself onto the saddle.

Hiccup pat Toothless and the dragon flew into the sky. I watched the trees get smaller, and the clouds get closer to me. The cool autumn air felt amazing against my hot skin. I raised my arms into the air and smiled. How cool would it be to have my own Nightfury? My own dragon to ride, to play with and to love.

"Want a flying lesson?" Hiccup asked turning his head and looking down at the ground below.

I smiled and yelled "Yeah!"

I leaned to the side and watched Hiccup pat toothless and say "Okay bud, let's show our friend here how to really fly." He turned his head to face me and said, "You might want to hold on." I grabbed the strap that hooked me onto the saddle and gave him a grin. Hiccup turned back around and we flew higher into the air, with the wind pushing harder onto my face. We flew higher and higher until; we looped upside down and shot strait back down toward the ground. I squeezed the strap harder and. closed my eyes, feeling the wind push hard against my body. The feeling of my stomach flipping upside down caused me to yell happily. I've never felt quite a rush like this before.

Toothless swerved and dived through the free air while, my stomach tickled my torso with every drop. I heard Hiccup tell something to Toothless, but I couldn't make it out because of the wind. Then we started climbing the air again. Each pump of Toothless's wings sent chills through my body. I dared not to look down, I knew we were in the clouds now and there was no such thing as the ground up here. Higher and higher we climbed. A frightening chill went through my body and I was about to ask Hiccup what we were doing, but then I already answered my own question. We started flying strait, and I watched Hiccup closely. He started to lean to the left, but before he could fall, I grabbed his arm. He looked at me, smiled, then pried my hand off of his arm and said "Watch".

I didn't know what he was going to do, but I know I did and didn't want to watch. I just nodded and took a deep breath. I watched Hiccup fall off of Toothless and I quickly scrambled over the saddle and grabbed Toothless's reins. I then checked if Hiccup set the tall in place so Toothless could control it. I was relieved to see that he did. I was startled, a little bit, when Toothless dived down next to Hiccup. I looked over at him and he smiled at me.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled, not letting go of Toothless's reins.

"Watch!" Hiccup yelled back. My eyes never left Hiccup but, along with my mouth, they opened wider when I saw Hiccup flying. Toothless pulled up next to him and backed away so he didn't hit Hiccup. I stared at the flying man next to Toothless and I. 'What a feeling that must be' I thought, 'the feeling to be flying all on your own.'

I saw Hiccup give a hand signal to Toothless, the dragon flew under hiccup and slowly rose. I quickly let go of the reins and started my way to the back of the saddle when I heard Hiccup say "Wait, stay up front." I moved closer to the front of the saddle and helped Hiccup down onto the saddle. I stared at him in disbelief as he placed his wings in his suit.

"Why are you starting at me?" he asked as he buckled himself onto the saddle.

"You know exactly why! You just flew! Like literally FLEW, with your own wings and everything!" I waved and flapped my arms in the air.

He laughed and said "I guess I never told you about this before."

"No! You never did!" I kept flapping my arms. He looked at me and pointed to the reins. I took a deep breath and turned around, talking the reins in my hands.  
>"Here's your real lesson for today." I heard Hiccup say behind me. "I want you to fly us back to Berk, but I'm going to give you certain things that you have to do."<p>

"Like obstacles?"

"Exactly"

"Bring it." I was excited and ready for anything, but my stomach told me other wise. It almost made me want to run into a corner somewhere and hide. I pushed through the feeling and concentrated on flying.

"Okay, so, the tail right now is in control of Toothless and since you're new at this, I want you to tell him want you want him to do. So, for instance, if you want him to turn left," Hiccup pointed in the left direction, "tell him to turn left."

"Is this considered the basic level of flying?" I asked impatiently.

"Well, yes. I don't suppose that you would want to start at my level now would you?" Hiccup answered. I looked back at him ecstatically. He rolled his eyes and said, "I knew you would give me that look, anyway, I'm a lot more experienced at flying." He looked at me, and said "Look, if you learn fast, then maybe we would get to-"

"Yeah!" I yelled, almost jumping off the saddle.

"Whoa! Calm down! You still haven't learned the basics yet." Hiccup put his arms in front of him, and waved then in a calming motion.

"Then get teaching!" I yelled excitedly as I turned around with a smile on my face. I heard Hiccup sigh behind me.

"Okay, do you remember what I said, about telling Toothless what to do?"

"Yeah, yeah sure lets go."

"Wait! I think I need to remind you."

"Hiccup, come on..." I wined.

"You're never patient, are you?" I turned around and stared at him."Okay, okay. Let's go." He rolled his eyes.

I smiled and then turned back around, ready for my first flying lesson.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Good, bad, ehh? Please let me know what you thought about it. I would surely be grateful if you did. :)<strong>

**~Wingheart525**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another week of my summer has gone by, I'm actually not sure how this school year is going to turn out for me. Being a junior in high school, anything's possible. :P**

**Enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

><p>As I carefully landed Toothless on the land of Berk, I sighed relieved that nothing bad had happened.<p>

"Good job Jensina, I'm actually surprised. You flew almost perfectly. Ha, I never got the nerve of grabbing the reins and taking control. You're a natural." I turned to Hiccup and gave him a warm smile.

I felt my self-confidence burst up the graph line. Its amazing the effect someone has on you, when they tell you that you did something right, and that you did a good job doing it. Especially when you look up to that person.

"Thanks, I told you I wasn't going to crash." I pointed out. He smiled and turned to Toothless.

"So," he started "how about that fancy bow of yours?"

"What about it?"

"Got time to work on it?" He asked turning around

"Yep, because right now I've got nothing on my to-do-list."

He laughed and said, "Then let's get busy."

"Alright!" I yelled grabbing the paper out of my pocket. I was glad that it hadn't fallen out when we were flying. Toothless followed Hiccup and I as we made our way toward the forge.

"Can I see that bow again?" Hiccup asked and I handed him the paper.

I could tell that he liked my design by the look on him face. It was a look of determination and honesty. I smiled and laughed a little, knowing that my idle was proud of me. Hiccup turned the paper at different angles, and nodded his head after a quick stare at the drawing.

"Yep, this bow will surly take time, but it will be worth it."

"I certainly hope so." I said giving him a smile. He nodded and handed me the paper back.

We rounded the corner and the forge came into view. I started to run, due to my anxious legs and body. I pulled back the curtain that was the replacement for the door that was once there. All I remembered about that door was that Gobber got mad one day and tore the hinges right off of that thing. Since then, we never really got the nerve to rebuild one. Besides, the curtain allows more airflow through the hut.

"Long time no see laddy." Gobber greeted me.

"I wasn't gone that long Gobber." I stated, as I placed the paper on my desk.

"Hey Gobber." Hiccup gave a little wave as he entered the hut.

"Good morning Hiccup." Gobber gave a little bow, and Hiccup rolled his eyes. "What brings the young chief here today?"

"I'm just here to help Jensina with her bow." Hiccup said walking over to me.

"Hey, Gobber, where's Alrick?" I asked as I gathered wood and my tools.

"I believe he left a while ago." Gobber replied.

"Do you know what time he left?" I asked.

"Well, you can't quite tell with an old memory like mine, but I think he left around midday." The large man replied tapping his head with his hammer.

Midday? That was almost three hours ago. Alrick should have been back by now. He's never gone this long, like I mean, never. What if he's looking for me? What if he went to the dragon nip field and the night fury attacked him? I looked at Hiccup as I grabbed my old bow off of my desk. He looked at me and then at my bow. He shook his head and then looked at Gobber.

"Did he tell you what he was going to do Gobber?" Hiccup asked, as he walked closer to the man.

"I think it was something about going to his father's house for lunch." Gobber replied stroking his mustache.

Hiccup gave me a 'really' look. I knew what he was trying to say. 'ha, way to over react there missy.' I looked away from his gaze and set down my weapon.

"Thanks Gobber." Hiccup said.

"No problem, Hic- I mean chief." Gobber gave another bow as Hiccup and I felt the hut.

"Way to over react there missy." Hiccup teased.

"Oh hush, I'm sure you would have reacted like that if you didn't know where Astrid was." I snapped.

"Well, that's true, but I know that she can handle herself." Hiccup chuckled. "Speaking of Astrid, I should head home now. She's probably going crazy with handling the little one today. See ya, Jensina! Oh, I almost forgot." He turned to me and said, "If you ever find that Nightfury again, let me know as soon as possible."

"I will." I replied.

"Alright." Hiccup waved as he turned around and headed home.

I pivoted on my heel as I made my way back to the forge. I need to start working on my bow.

I managed to get the wooden baseline of the bow and a few imprints carved into it, by the time the sun was setting. I could have gotten more done on it, but I also needed to organize my desk. Alrick hadn't come to the forge ever since I've gotten back from my flight on Toothless. I figured he must be back at the house, so I packed up my tools, put out the fire and headed out of the forge. My stomach growled, I had forgotten that I didn't eat lunch today. My uncles stew sounded amazing at the point in time, he always makes it every sixth day of the week.

I started to walk to my uncles house. I really enjoy having dinner and spending time with him. He tells me stories of when I was little, and he even tells me stories of when Alrick was little. Those always make me smile, and laugh.

As I opened the door to my uncles house a wave of different delicious smelling foods hit me. I inhaled all the different fragrances and stepped through the door. My eyes wondered the room, finding the pot of stew hanging above the fire, my uncles sitting at his table, and Alrick swaying in a rocking chair with his eyes closed. I stepped inside and closed the door behind me, discovering the dramatic temperature change. It's quite cozy in here.

"Ahh, if it isn't my niece Jensina." My uncle stepped around the table and walked over to me.

"Hi uncle" I greeted him, giving him a hug. My uncle might not be the toughest Viking, but he made a mean chicken stew.

"Are ya hungry? I made a huge bowl of this stuff." I licked my lips as my uncle walked back around the table and scooped out the stew.

"That smells amazing uncle." I said as I walked over to him to receive my bowl.

"It should, I added a little something else in there." My uncle replied winking at me.

I walked over to a chair that was placed beside Alricks chair and sat down. The warm bowl melt my cold hands.

"Hey there weirdo."

I looked to my right to find Alrick sitting up in his chair.

"Have a nice nap there, sleeping beauty?" I asked him with a smile.

He rolled his eyes, "I was just relaxing, there's a difference."

I chuckled as I scooped out the stew, and brought the spoon up to my cold lips. The warm liquid trailed down my throat and hit my empty stomach. Man, that's good. I closed my eyes as I swallowed another spoonful.

...

_"Alrick! Take Jensina! We've got this covered!" A man yelled._

_I felt hands wrap around my body and I was pulled up to someones shoulder. I could see what was going on behind them. Lightning lit the sky, rain poured on every inch of everything, and the wind caused everything to become unbalanced and unstable. My eyes watched the storm behind the person carrying my._

_"I see land!" I heard him yell._

_"Great! Lets g-" The ship started snapping and breaking into pieces._

"_The ship! It's sinking!"_

_"Alrick! Get the child out of here!"_

_I started screaming and kicking the person carrying me. "Jensina! Stop! That hurts!" He tried to get me to stop crying but he lost his balance and fell into the cold water. My scream was sucked out of me as the water covered my body and face, filling my mouth to the brim.  
><em>

_..._

My bowl fell out of my hands as my chair fell backwards and my head hit the ground. I quickly got to me feet and ran out the door. That one, that one was too much. I quickly ran toward the forest as fast as my legs could go. I have to find out what these are, and why they keep coming to me.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, please let me know how my story is coming along. I would surely be grateful if you did. :)<strong>

**Until next week,**  
><strong>~Wingheart525<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I didn't update last week, I was on vacation. Anyway, this chapter is kind of short, but a certain friend comes for a visit. :)**

**Enjoy chapter 6!**

* * *

><p>My body began to ache has I ran through the cold air, but my mind paid no attention to the pain. I knew not where I was headed; I just needed the answers to the visions in my mind.<p>

I stopped and hunched over, resting my hands on my knees and trying to catch my breath. It's a lot harder to breath in freezing temperatures, especially at night.

I looked up at the moon as my mind began to calm down. I took in slow breaths and closed my eyes. "Okay Jensina, try to figure out what is going on." I squeezed my eyes shut and concentrated.

What causes them to happen? When I can't sleep at night, I think about all the unknown parts of my memories. So, when I finally fall asleep I dream; no vision the parts of my memories that I have forgotten. So, that's one of the results. The other ones are going to be difficult to find out. The soup. What caused the soup to trig-

...

_My ice cold body sunk deeper and deeper into the freezing sea. My eyes where closed shut as I tried to scream into the water, and I realized that I could not breath. I felt my head become light, and my lungs started to hurt as I sunk deeper and deeper into the abyss. As everything was about to turn black I heard a huge explosion, then something big hit my head and I was felt unconscious sinking deeper into the cold sea._

...

I was shot back to reality, gasping for air as my body fell backwards onto a fallen log behind me. Once I caught my breath, I sat up on the log and immediately sucked in my breath when I was face to face with a friend I had recently met.

"Hey there" I greeted them with a small wave. The Night Fury just looked at me with concern and confusion.

"You saw that huh? I'm guessing you want to know why I'm acting so weird." I set my head on my palm as I looked at the ground. "It's a long story, one that I haven't read half way through, yet. Tell you what, when I finish it, I will let you know what happens, deal?" I set my hand out as if someone were to shake it. The dragon licked it and then gave a calming purr; I laughed, whipping the saliva on my pants.

"I still have to name you." I stated as I looked up at the dragon. The Night fury shook its head.

"No? What do you mean no? Do you already have a name?" The dragon confidently nodded.

"Oh really? What is it then?" I looked at the dragon and waited patiently for an answer. The dragon rolled its eyes, and then raised its wing.

"Wingy?" I guessed unsure. The dragon shook its head, and then pointed to its chest.  
>I shook my head confused. The dragon tried again, raising its wing then pointing to its chest.<p>

"Wingychest?" I was so unsure and confused. The dragon tried one more time, this time raising its wing then pointing to my heart.

Then I hit me, the dragons name is Wingheart.

"Wingheart." I smiled and stood up. "I really like that name." The dragon purred then walked over to me.

"Wait a minute." I said, "Are you male, or female?" Wingheart gave me a 'really' look, pushed me down with their foot, then turned around and started to walk away.

How could I be so blind? Wingheart is a girl. Who would name a boy 'Wingheart' anyway?

"Wait!" I yelled, "Aren't you hungry? I have food back at home, why don't you come with me?" Wingheart stopped in her tracks, turned around and started to walk back toward me.

She then stopped dead in her tracks with an alarmed look on her face. I heard a rustle in the bushes, and quickly turned around. I then felt wind pushing me forward, which eventually pushed me to the ground. I rolled over onto my back as I watched the dragon fly away.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" I yelled, trying to stand up. By the time I got to my feet, Wingheart was gone. Why does she keep flying away? Why doesn't she want to stay?

It took me a while to realize that someone or something was behind me. I turned around and found Alrick standing there in complete shock. I walked over to him looking at the ground.

"Sorry for running away." I spoke quietly.

"You weren't lying when you told me about that Night Fury." Alrick said as he looked down at me.

"No" I replied with a shake of my head. I turned around and looked up into the sky; I heard a loud roar as the black figure flew farther away.

* * *

><p><strong>Unfortunately, that certain friend didn't stay long. Don't worry, she will eventually.<strong>

**As always, please leave a review. It would make me super happy :D **

**Until I finish the next chapter,  
>~Wingheart525<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**You don't have to read this if you don't want to. It's a message for a guest who asked me a question. **

**To: (a random person) Funfact; I actually named myself after the dragon. I started this story a while ago before I got this account. I just happened to like the name, so I made it my username. :) And all those questions you might have about the visions will soon be answered my friend. **

**Anyway, school is starting in literally; 3 days. God help me! xD**

**Here's chapter 7!**

* * *

><p>Sighing, I sat down on the log that was behind me and covered my face with my hands.<strong><br>**

"You know, I always thought of my dad's stew as 'knock-you-off-your-feet' worthy. But I never thought of it as 'fall-out-of-your-chair' worthy." Alrick teased. I chuckled a little bit as he sat down next to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"What's happening to me?" I asked as I wiped the tears from my face. When did I start crying? Alrick looked down at me and lifted my face with his fingers.

"I could never find the right time to tell you this, only because there never was a time when you felt down. You always have high spirits, and make everyone around you happy and in a good mood." he smiled at me, "and when you weren't in a good mood, you always pushed people away. Afraid that you would put them in bad mood. You really care about everyone." He looked away from my gaze, and a soft smile formed on his face.

I never realized that I did all that. I always thought I was ,unusually, happy all the time but, I never realized that I made the people around me happy. My lips curled into a small smile. "Thanks, Alrick."

He looked back down at me, "You even look like your mom."

My what?

I squinted my eyes and shook my head, "What?"

"I said, you even look like your mom."

"My mom?" Is this the first time I've heard that word? But Alrick didn't seem to notice my confusion.

"Yeah your mom, you know," He punched my arm. Did he think I was messing with him? "tall, dark brown hair, blue eyes. The wife to your dad, the chief."

My Dad? The chief? What?

"Alrick…I…" I started feeling light headed and stood up, placing a hand to my forehead.

"Jensina? Are you alright?" he stood up and grabbed my shoulders.

Did he always look this blurry? I squinted my eyes, trying to focus them, but my head began to spin as I saw spots and lost control of my body. I managed to whimper something before everything went black.

...

"Lack of oxygen and dehydration."

"Thank gods it wasn't took serious." I heard Alrick sigh, relieved.

I knew I should have eaten lunch earlier.

I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was at home, laying in my bed, and the sun was still down. Good, I haven't been out that long.

"Hey there weirdo." I called to Alrick in a scratchy voice. He turned around and walked over to the bed side.

"Have a nice nap there, sleeping beauty?" He teased me.

"I passed out, there's a difference." I pointed out. We laughed as the nurse walked over to me. She took my temperature, checked my pulse and stuck up three fingers. "Jensina, dear, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three" I replied.

The nurse smiled and nodded. "She seems to be in good shape. Just give her plenty of water and make sure she gets plenty of rest." She packed her things and gave a quick smile toward Alrick, before she closed the door behind her.

"Did you see that?" I asked, looking at the closed door.

"See what?" He got to his feet and handed me the mug of water that was on my night stand.

"Her smile at you. I think she likes you." I tease, elbowing his side.

"She was just being polite." He waved the conversation off.

But I kept it going, "Oh really? Mind telling me what you two were talking about before I woke up?"

"I see your personality is still at it's peak." He kept trying to change the point of the conversation.

I crossed my arms, or at least attempted to, "Come on Alrick, your twenty-five years old. There has to be a good reason why you haven't showed interest in anyone."

He turned around to look at me with a sad expession, "Trust me, it's an excellent reason." He then looked away from my gaze.

I untwisted my arms and sat up, "Alrick I…I didn't- I didn't mean to upset you."

He shook his head and looked at me, "You should get some rest. I'll bring you breakfast tomorrow morning." He walked over to me and set my water on my night stand. I gave him a sad smile.

"Don't worry about it. It happened a long time ago." He gave me a weak smile. I nodded as he blew out my candle and headed down stairs.

Ugh! Why am I so selfish?! So much for making other people happy! I squeezed my eyes shut and turned onto my left side, away from my door. I felt really bad about pushing Alrick that far like that. I need to make it up to him tomorrow.

...

_I was freezing, soaking wet and exhausted. My hands trailed in the sand next to my sides as I opened my eyes. I was on land. Blurriness soon faded away as I looked around. The night sky was as clear as the water beneath it. I attempted to lift my head up but the pain hit me like a hammer. I whimpered and squeezed my eyes shut as my hands grasped the bump on my head._

_"Jensina?"_

_I turned my head to face a young man with brown hair and blue eyes. My eyes widened and I screamed. Who is this person?! How do they know me?! I tried to get up and crawl away, but my head throbbed and my stomach ached. I sat up and clutched my stomach, puking out sea water._

_"Jensina! It's alright! It's me, Alrick!" The young man crawled over to me, and sat up, patting my back._

_"Don't touch me! I don't know who you are!" I yelled as I wiped my mouth._

_He looked confused, "What do you mean you don't know me? I'm your-"_

_"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yelled, and squeezed my aching head._

_He winced at my sudden out burst. Then he grabbed his leg, sighed deeply and closed his eyes._

_His leg was broken._

...

I woke up with tears streaming down my face. Why do these things keep coming to me? Hearing footsteps behind me, I quickly attempted to wiped away the water.

"Hey, you alright?" Alrick caught me in the middle of my crime.

I sniffed, "Peachy"

He walked around my bed and faced me, "I can tell, you're face is never this red." He handed me a mug of water. I sat up and drunk little sips. Should I ask him about the visions? What if he thinks that I've lost my mind? I removed the mug from my lips, and opened my mouth to speak, "Alrick," he looked up at me concerned. I couldn't make eye contact, and my heart was racing. Come on, just spit it out; why is this so hard for you to say?! With a deep breath the words finally left me, "I need to ask you som-" or some of them. A huge loud cracking noise was heard then the door to our house suddenly swung open with a slam, causing both of us to jump.

"Alrick! We need you out here, now!"

I immediately sat up and grabbed the end of my sheets, trying to swing them over my legs and body; but Alrick beat me to them, he grabbed my hand and said with a stern voice, "No, you need to rest."

I looked at him as if he were crazy, "What? No! I'm fine!" I tried to yank the blanket with my other hand, but his grip easily maxed out my own. "Alrick please! I'm fine! Let me go!" I tried pulling my hand out of his, but he squeezed it; hard. I furrowed my eyebrows at him and pressed my lips together.

"Jensina, you need to stay here, th-" Another loud explosion was heard, the sound shook the house as dust fell from the roof.

"Alrick I can't just sit in here. Besides how can I rest with all of the noise outside?" He finally let my hand go, as he stood up. I threw the covers off of me, and ran down the stairs to grab my bow. Pulling the adjustable strap tight around me, I opened the door and ran outside.

Looking left to right, I noticed smoke coming coming from the docks. I quickly turned on my heal and headed in the direction of the smoke.

"Jensina!" Alrick yelled for me. I didn't turn around, I don't need another lecture about how I need to rest. Vikings rest when they are dead. I sped up my pace, kicking into a fast jog. Another explosion was heard, I quickly turned my head in the direction of the sound. Fire clung to the wood as smoke rose from the burning ship. I kicked my speed into its highest gear; sprinting down the wooden planks. Men were yelling commands left and right.

"We need more wa'er!"

"We 're surrounded by wa'er!"

"Then get more buck'ets! We need to put the fire out!"

I looked around the docks, and out into the ocean. Where are those explosions coming from? I heard a loud roar as I looked up into the sky. Toothless flew overhead of me with Hiccup on his back. I quickly made my way over to were they landed.

"What's going on?" the chief asked taking off his helmet

"There 're fire cann'ns comin' from the east side of th't cliff. We've been searchin', but we can't seem to find the source of where they 're comin' from." one of the men replied pointing to the nearby cliff. My eyes followed his finger to the cliff. That's odd, how can they not find the source?

"Alright, stay here and manage the fires. I'll go try to find where the fire cannons are coming from." Hiccup mounted Toothless and took off. My eyes followed them until they disappeared behind the cliff.

A bucket was shoved into my stomach, as a man yelled commands at me. I quickly ran over to the shore line and filled the bucket up with water. With a grunt I heaved the heavy bucket up with both hands. I could barley manage to stand with the bucket, so walking was going to be difficult. I carefully yet clumsily made my way back over to the burning ship. The fire wasn't raging but there were still a few hot spots.

"It's a distraction! You all need to get out of here, now!" I turned around and watched as one of our men came running down the wooden planks of the dock; waving his hands frantically in the air. My attention was then forced over to another explosion, but this one was in a village house. I dropped the bucket, causing water to spill over the sides of the dock, and my boots to get wet.

Oh no.

* * *

><p><strong>'Evil laugh' Damn you cliff hangers!<br>Alright! Seven chapters later, we're finally getting somewhere. xD  
><strong>**I hope you're liking the story! Please leave a review! Thanks lovelies!**

**Until next time,**

**~Wingheart525**


End file.
